Switch up on HSM
by Infernoinside
Summary: It's still the same as High School Musical but with a different girl instead of Gabriella Pairing Troy/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay read and review and tell me if you want me to do the next chapter.**_

Information on my Character:

Name- Makayla Collins

Age- 17 (Same as Troy and all the others)

Looks- '5"10 (my height) she has usually wavy black hair (she looks like Selena Gomez)

She also has a small tattoo of a dragon on her right shoulder blade

Personality- she's a tomboy, she loves to snowboard, skateboard, and sometimes plays basketball. She's pretty shy when you first meet her, but she slowly opens up threw time. She's also really smart.

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton, a basketball prodigy, he was the captain and best player on the team.

Troy and his dad were working on new plays for there basketball team, because Troy's dad was the coach. Troy was practicing for the big game, his school East High was playing against their rival West High. "Keep going left Troy, in the game we're going to torch'em. Jack, Troy's father said handing Troy the ball. Troy took the ball, faked left dodging Jacks hand and making the shot. Jack took the ball "That was good, I wanna see that in the game" Troy smiled "Yeah, I will don't worry about me." Just then Lucie, Troy's mom came in wearing a sparkly dark green dress with a shawl over her arms "boys did we really fly all this way only for you to play more basketball?" Troy and Jack looked over with guilty faces, "The party remembers?" She asked twirling around, "right the New Years Eve party" Jack said remember. "Troy there's a kid's party downstairs" Lucie said pointing to the door. Troy looked at her "kid's party?" he's not going to a kids party. "Young adults now get" She said motioning to the showers. Troy grabbed the ball "one more?" Lucie sighed and nodded. Troy faked left and made the shot once again "now that's a good way to end it" Troy said before heading off to the showers.

Makayla was outside on her snowboard doing tricks, she had just nailed a McTwist when her dad Mike came outside and motioned her with his hand. Makayla came down and took off her goggles "Hey dad, what's up?" "Come on 'Kay' it's time for that party your mom wants you to go to." Makayla sighed and nodded she got off the board and followed him inside. Susan, Makayla's mom was standing by the bed in there room "Makayla there you are, the teen party is going to start soon, I've lade out your clothes get dressed" Makayla silently groaned and looked at her father, who looked at her with a small grin. Makayla's outfit was a pair of denim jeans with a red semi loose hoodie sweater.

Troy walked in the room where they're having the party and found a place by the stage where they were doing karaoke. Makayla walked in the others doors holding the book that she was going to read. She found a chair in the front by the stage and started to read.

The host of the party walked up on the stage "whose going to sing next, huh?" the two stage lights went around the room until they landed on two people who just happened to be Troy and Makayla. Troy was pushed on the stage by some people who were by him and the host walked over to Makayla and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the stage.

The Host brought them both a mic," some day you guys might thank me for this…….or not" Troy shot his a weird look before turning his eyes on Makayla for a second who had her arms crossed over her chest. Then the music started.

**Start of Something New**

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

Troy and Makayla where both breaking hard from the song the crowd was cheering, Troy gave out his hand "Troy" she did the same shaking his hand "Makayla" Troy smiled.

They were walking outside talking "really you have awesome voice and you've never new?" Troy said looked at her dumbfounded, Makayla turned around "well yeah no one ever has heard me sing before it's mostly my hair brush" Makayla said with a smile, "Well with the way you sang tonight that's hard to believe" Troy replied, "well it looks like you did some singing too?" She said looking at him "oh yeah my shower head is very impressive" Troy said with a sarcastic voice. Makayla giggled, they stared at each other for a little while before other people came threw the doors for the New Year's fireworks. Makayla looked around "well I guess I should probably find my parents and wish them a happy new year" "yeah me too, oh well not yours ……mine" Troy looked around embarrassed, Makayla nodded. "I can call you, give me your number" Troy said taking out his phone, Makayla nodded "you too". So they each took a picture and put there numbers in. While Troy was looking at his phone Makayla went back inside. "Just so you know, singing with you has been the most fun I've had on this entire vacation, so where do you live?" Troy turned back around but couldn't find her. He looked back at the picture and looked back "Makayla".


	2. Chap 2

**Ok sorry for the late update read and review if you like it **

~* One Week Later*~

When Troy walked off the bus everyone started cheering, his best friend and fellow teammate Chad Danforth walked up "Hey guys happy new year" Troy said. "Yeah it's going to be an awesome Wildcat New Year" Chad said while they walked into the school.

Sharpay Evans and her brother Ryan walked threw school; Sharpay was speed texting on her cell phone. She walked right threw the basketball team. "Looks like the 'Ice Princess' has returned from the north pole." Zeke another teammate said too the others. "Yeah, she was probably doing what she always does" Chad said, "And what's what?" asked Troy. "Shopping for mirrors" The whole team "ooh"ed and they started to walk to there lockers. Taylor McKessie was posting a paper on the bullion board when they walked by, "Behold the animals celebrating the New Year" When the bell rang she waved bye to a couple friends and walked to her homeroom.

There were three people walking down the hallway. "Dad, I don't want to be the schools 'freak girl' again" Makayla said to her father who took her to her new school. Makayla was wearing a Element Ladies Shirt it was dark blue with cool designs and a pair of dark blue Element Ladies Jeans, with black/grey Smith Sunglasses on her head The Principle (I think it's Matsui?) was looking at Makayla's papers. "You have an impressive transcript, I can see your light we'll shine very brightly here at East High" Makayla looked at her dad again "just be yourself, you'll do fine and me and your mom promise they this we'll be the last move until you graduate" Mike said before giving her a hug and kissing the top of her head. Mr. Matsui guided her to the stairs, Makayla give one last wave before leaving.

Troy was sitting on his desk in his homeroom talking to another of his teammates Jason. Makayla walked in and gave her paper to the teacher. Ms. Darbus took the paper looked at it and pointed to the empty desk at the back. Troy stopped talking when he saw a flash a black hair, he tried to see if it was her but Sharpay sat in front of him "Hi Troy" she giggled, "hi" he replied shortly still trying to see if he saw Makayla. "I trust you've all had wonderful holidays, so check the lobby for new activities Mr. Bolton" as she said that Troy quickly turned around and got in his seat, Chad gave him a confused look but Troy just shook his head. "tomorrow we will be having auditions for a winter musical, we have single auditions for the supporting roles and pairs for our two leads, also there is a spot open for next weeks scholastic decathlon see Taylor McKessie if you have questions." While she was saying that Troy took out his cell phone and pressed a button. Suddenly there was a ringing sounding around the room, Troy looked up in disbelief, he turned around to see Makayla frantically searching her bag. "Ahh the cell phone again, Sharpay and Ryan cell phone" they had taken out there phones too see if it was them. Makayla was looking at her phone and found Troy's face on the screen, "there is a zero tolerance for cell phones on class, and welcome to East High Ms. Collins" Troy quickly turned back around "Mr. Bolton cell phone". Then Chad decided that he was going to open his mouth. "but Ms. Darbus, we have basketball practice and Troy….", "that will be twenty minutes for you Mr. Danforth, count'em" Taylor looked at him "that will probably be too tough for Chad, he can't count that high" the people around her laughed a little. "Taylor twenty minutes, the holidays are over people, WAY over". When the bell rang Troy took off outside to lean on the wall.

Makayla got her bag and her papers and went out the door. When she walked out Troy spotted her and ran over. "Hey" Makayla turned around and smiled "I don't", "believe it", "Well me", "Either", "but how?" Troy asked in the end, "Oh well my parents moved here to Albuquerque, didn't know you lived here, I was looking for you at the lodge on New Years day but" "we had to leave first thing" Troy whispered. Makayla looked at him "Um, why are you whispering?" "Oh, well my friends know about the basketball stuff but just not the whole 'singing' thing yet" Troy said walking down the hall. "Really, is it too much for them to handle?" Makayla asked looking at her paper then at him, "Yeah to them, it's just not what I do". They walked up to the signup sheet for the musical "and now that you met Ms. Darbus I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that?" "Nope not gonna happen, but if you go I might consider" Makayla said looking at Troy. "That's completely impossible". "What's impossible Troy?, I didn't think 'impossible' was in your vocabulary. It's so nice of you to show our new classmate around." Sharpay said coming out from behind the pillar. Makayla looked at her with an astonished look, her she was looking at a life size Barbie who was equipped with an attitude problem (**Sorry to anyone who likes Sharpay)**. Sharpay turned back to the sheet and pulled out a pink pen and wrote her name down in big cursive writing that was bunched up together. She turned back around and looked at Makayla "Oh! Were you going to sign up too? My brother and I star in all of he schools musicals. There's a lot of supporting roles so I'm sure we can find something for you" Sharpay said with a rude look to Makayla who returned to look. Makayla shook her head at the question, "I'm not going to sign up on anything for a while, but there are a lot of things going on in this school wow". Makayla started to walk by Sharpay and said "oh and nice penmanship" sarcastically, she looked back at Troy and gave him a small smile, which he returned stiffening his laugher. Sharpay walked over to Troy "so Troy when's the big game?" "Uh, two weeks" he said. Sharpay looked at him "so are you gonna watch me in the musical?" Sharpay said getting a little closer to him "I'll think about it" Troy said looking around "I didn't see you during vacation what did you do?" "well basketball, snowboarding and more basketball" "Okay then Tootles" Sharpay said waving at Troy, Troy turned around waved and bolted to the Gym.

Troy and Chad were stretching for basketball practice "So dude is it true that you get extra credit just for auditioning?" Troy asked Chad while holding a basketball in his hand. "Who would thou?, the music in those things isn't anything that we would listen to, it's all show music and dude it's frightening" Chad said fake shuddering. "Yeah well I thought it would be a good laugh, and Sharpay is kinda cute too" Chad looked at him in disbelief "So is a mountain lion 'chomp chomp'" Chad walked over to the others. Troy sighed and turned around "Alright Wildcats pair up"

**GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME**

Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"

Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right

(SPOKEN)  
Should I go for it  
Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 4x)

Troy stopped singing and grabbed a ball and shot to threw the hoop before following the team who were walking to the changing room.

Sharpay leaned over the desk in the algebra class to look at Makayla who was going her work. "So it looked like you new Troy Bolton?" the sound of her voice made Makayla jump a little, "no not really he was just showing me around" Makayla responded. Sharpay did a little shrug, "yeah but Troy doesn't really interact with 'new' students". Makayla wasn't listening anymore; she was looking at the chalk board where there was an equation, "that should be 16 over pi" she said quietly but apparently not enough cause' the teacher turned around," yes Miss. Collins?" she said while giving her a look for disrupting her class, "Oh Um… shouldn't the second equation be changed to 16 over pi?" The teacher looked at her while shaking her head but she checked again, "never mind then and welcome aboard " Makayla gave a cute little smile while looking at her paper again unaware of Sharpay looking in disbelief, and Taylor thoughtfully.

Taylor and Makayla were walking around the school talking. "Can you just think about joining the scholastic decathlon, since we never made it threw the first round you could really help us?" Taylor asked while looking at Makayla. "Well, I really want to help my parents get the new house in order and I happen to play basketball and skateboard a lot (**I'm changing Makayla to that she plays basketball a lot), **so I guess around those I can think about it" "But……" Taylor started but got cut off, "what do you know about Troy Bolton?" "Troy?" Taylor asked while walking down the sidewalk, they were passing by a group of cheerleaders. "If you speak cheerleader as in…. like OMG isn't Troy Bolton like the hottie supper bub?" Taylor and Makayla started laughing hysterically Makayla responded in a mock cheerleader voice "OMG he is so like hot!", the cheerleaders looked at them and scoffed and walked away, Makayla turned to them and faked waved goodbye to them. "I believe this is the start of a wonderful friendship" Taylor said linking arms with her and continued there walk still laughing.


End file.
